1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to inflators and more particularly to a flexible nozzle head for an inflator.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional portable inflator (aka mini pump) to be carried with a bicycle typically has its head and pump body integrated as an integer. Such an inflator when used to inflate a tire tends to pull the tire's valve and consequently have its head come off from the tire's valve or tear the tier's inner tube at where its head connects.
For solving the foregoing problem, an improvement has been made to the known inflator. Therein, the inflator's head is attached to a hose, and the hose is embedded in a pump body of the inflator. The head is drawn outward for use and retracted into the inflator's pump body for storage. While such a configuration does prevents the foregoing problem, it is not perfect because for receiving the hose, the pump body has to be provided with an additional inner tube that occupies space in the pump body and reduces the inflator's effective inflating capacity since the inner tube solely functioning for receiving the hose and but not forming a part of the cylinder that forms compressed air. Thus, such an inflator is even inferior to the traditional ones in terms of inflating efficiency.